vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meliodas
|-|Meliodas= |-|As a Holy Knight= |-|Demon Form= |-|Assault Form= Summary Meliodas (メリオダス) is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. He is the owner of the renowned Boar Hat, and the main protagonist of the series. He is later revealed to be a demon, and the former leader of the Ten Commandments, as well as being the eldest son of the Demon King (his younger brothers being Estarossa and Zeldris), before betraying them for unknown reasons. He killed two of their members, and started the war between the five races, ultimately being responsible for the sealing of the demon clan. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Wrath | At least 7-B | High 7-A | 6-C | At least 6-C, higher with Demon Mark | At least 6-C, likely far higher Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 Classification: Demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, One of the Demon King's sons, Former leader of the Ten Commandments, Former leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, Can disperse elemental/energy attacks, Able to generate air blades with slashes, Can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, Can infuse his sword with a black flame to increase his cutting power, Lostvayne lets him create weaker clones of himself | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (High-Low in combat, although he can only reattach severed parts of his body. Low-Mid via resurrection, as he regenerated all 7 hearts after they were destroyed by Estarossa), Can nullify regeneration with hellfire, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite her expertise in the matter, Merascylla was unable to pull out his soul even though he was heavily injured), Resurrection (He is capable of resurrecting himself from death, due to his curse, however every time he dies, he loses some of his emotions) Attack Potency: Small City level (Has been holding back until now, but has feats like destroying Bustee Dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban, cutting apart a mountain with a twig and splitting Byzel Rock when he punched Ban into it), higher with Wrath | At least City level (Stronger than Dreyfus, Hendrickson, and Diane) | Large Mountain level (Overpowered Monspiet for a second, effortlessly defeated base Galan, and overpowered an injured Dolor) | Island level (Capable of destroying the Kingdom of Danafor and overpowering both Gloxinia and Dolor with little difficulty) | At least Island level (After his resurrection, he gained a power level equivalent to Estarossa), higher with Demon Mark | At least Island level, likely far higher (Superior to his base, escaped from Merascula's Dark Cocoon that even Zeldris without using the Demon Lord's power could not break. Casually defeated late-morning Escanor) Speed: Massively Hypersonic close combat speed (Dodged Gilthunder's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ close combat speed (Blitzed Galan) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gloxinia and Dolor) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G+ (His arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Baste Dungeon) | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Small City Class,' higher' with Wrath | At least City Class | Large Mountain Class | Island Class | At least Island Class, higher with Demon Mark | At least Island Class, likely far higher Durability: Small City level (Took numerous punches from Ban, including one when Ban was boosted up after stealing all of Meliodas' own physical strength and speed) | At least City level | Large Mountain level (Has a higher power level than base Galan, took hits from Derriere, Gloxinia and Monspiet) | At least Large Mountain level (Tanked a gigantic explosion from Gloxinia), likely Island level | At least Island level, higher with Demon Mark | At least Island level, likely far higher (Was completely uninjured by late-morning Escanor, who was able to defeat Estarossa) Stamina: Very high (Fought against Ban for an extended period of time while taking a lot of punches. He was also capable of tanking multiple attacks from most of the Ten Commandments before being defeated) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range (with claws & blades), tens of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Lostvayne, a special sword that allows him to create multiple clones of himself. While these clones only hold a fraction of the power of the original (as their strength is split amongst the number of clones), they all possess the ability to use Full Counter, allowing him to effectively quintuple the damage of his counterattack. Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Weaknesses: Formerly lost the capacity for rational thought when enraged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Immense Strength:' Meliodas possesses impressive amounts of strength despite his small stature, able to clash near evenly with a physically powerful giant such as Diane. When fighting Ban in the Vaizel fighting festival, despite Ban using Physical Hunt to rob Meliodas' strength, he kept matching Ban's additional gains in strength, overpowering him and still able to send Ban flying into the ground, splitting a gigantic rock. '-Immense Speed:' Befitting his small stature, Meliodas is incredibly quick and agile, he is able to move behind a powerful opponent such as Gilthunder without him noticing and even match a Demonic Hendrickson despite his monumental increase in strength and speed. '-Master Swordsman:' Meliodas has frequently shown himself to be one of the most capable swordsmen seen so far. Using a broken sword for a majority of the series and still managing to fight and overpower several powerful Holy Knights with little effort and still hold back his real power. It was stated by Cain that Meliodas never used a sword because aside from not wanting to kill anyone, he was simply too powerful using one. Using a real sword he was able to hold off three great holy knight level opponents and still manage to save Margaret Liones from a chimera. Even when fighting a demonic Hendrickson, an accomplished fighter in his own right, Meliodas was able to turn a spin into a flurry of slashes, heavily wounding his opponent. When utilizing his Sacred Treasure, Lostvayne, Meliodas was able to easily slice through the arm of a mountain sized Albion, turning it into ribbons. His slashes are so fast a single slash appears to be able to cause numerous other slashes. When regaining his power, Meliodas was able to unsheathe his sword slightly, and appear to put it back straight after, and in doing so was able to deliver several dozen slashes to the powerful Galan unnoticed. '-Keen Intellect:' Despite being considered a simpleton by some, Meliodas was easily able to deduce that Gilthunder was being manipulated and even know that Margaret was being held captive and saved her. He also has an extensive knowledge of the world due to being well over 3000 years old. '-Longevity:' Through unknown means Meliodas has a mysterious lifespan, being over 3000 years old and still having the appearance of a child. It was stated by the 10 Commandments that the lifespan of a demon is 1000 years and that if they hadn't been sealed for 3000 years they would have died 3 times already. '-Enhanced Durability:' Meliodas has impressive durability, being able to withstand massive attacks and punches with little damage. '-Enhanced Endurance:' Able to take the attacks of three great holy knight level opponents and continue fighting and after that battle, fight with a desperate Ban and then with a demonic Hendrickson, Meliodas has impressive endurance. He was even able to stay conscious after getting slashed across the back by Gilthunder (albeit he later passed out) and take an intense beating from Ban who robbed all of his physical strength. '-Demon:' Meliodas through unknown means has access to demonic power which gives him a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and looses the capacity for rational thought. At night, his Magic Power increases. * Increased Strength: The black mark increases Meliodas' strength manifold, once activated Meliodas was able to stop Gilthunder's strongest attack with just his fingertips holding his sword. He was able to deliver devastating damage to a grey demon enhanced Hendrickson when others were hardly able to harm him. Even an empowered Helbram was unable to fully pierce the substance. * Increased Speed: Meliodas' speed also increased dramatically, capable of appearing in front of opponents at incredible speeds. '-"Black Matter":' When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter", which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Meliodas can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as it should be. * Weapon Creation: When the black substance further takes a hold of Meliodas it envelops an even larger portion of his body like a large tattoo. In this state, Meliodas can use the substance to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body, he can use it to manifest a wing and fly. * Dark Matter Magic Attack (unnamed): Using his magic power Meliodas is able to use the dark matter as a long ranged magical attack. The power of which even with his sealed powers caused turbulent winds to blow around Camelot and malevolent enough to intimidate surrounding people. The result of the magic attack is able to obliterate matter of anything not strong enough to resist being enveloped by it, leaving gaping holes thousands of feet deep and sending dark energy into the sky. The size and power of the attack is dependent on Meliodas' power and rage, the rage of which Meliodas finds hard to control. However, after training with the druids and being able to control his rage this may have been overcame. *'Full Power:' The Black Mark's full power has only been seen once. It occurs in a state of absolute rage, the sheer power of its release was enough to obliterate Danafor near-instantly, leaving a hole miles deep, when seen from the bottom it makes the remains of Danafor seem minuscule. The massive power of this form was enough to warrant Merlin to steal it before a similar fate happened to Liones and seal it with the help of the Druids. It was due to this power that Meliodas was called a Demon of Destruction. The anger of this form is different from usual anger that is fiery and destructive, as it has been likened to a calm, quiet sea that just swallows everything. This wrath was incredibly hard for Meliodas to control having relived the experience of Danafor over and over. ** Enhanced Magic Power: His full power demonic state has the ability to dramatically enhance his magic power, increasing the size of a Dark Matter magical attack to a size and potency to engulf and wipe out the entire Kingdom of Danafor and almost kill a member of the Ten Commandments. It is due to this power that even the druids sought to seal it away for fear the whole of Britannia may suffer the same fate as Danafor. ** Immortality Curse: It was revealed that the reason why Meliodas has been able to live for over 3000 years without any physical body change is because of this curse given to him by the Demon King. It allows him to resurrect if he is killed in battle, and practically stops his aging. However every time that he is killed, the Demon King will eat some part of his emotions, making Meliodas more ruthless than before, which will eventually turn him back into the demon that he once was. * Assault Meliodas: In this form, Meliodas recovers his power of yesteryear, it is conscious but his attitude has changed extremely, as under the Full Dark Energy Form, he is enveloped by it and his capacity increases in an exponential manner to the extent that he easily defeated Escanor when he had a force of 114000. Abilities '-Full Counter' (全反撃, Zen Hangeki, Furukauntā): enables Meliodas to reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter; the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect or physical attacks, in contrast to his younger brother Estarrosa, who can reflect physical strikes, but not magic-based attacks. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, though clones and the original can use it separately. * Counter Vanish (カウンターバニッシュ, Kauntā Banisshu): With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "power" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him. * Revenge Counter (リベンジ・カウンター, Ribenji Kauntā): Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack and has an average survival rate of 0.2%. Enchantments * Enchantment: Hellblaze (エンチャント・ (獄炎), Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"): A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban. ** Divine Slayer (神千斬, Kami Chigiri): A powerful technique that requires Meliodas to heighten his full power and senses to the utmost limit and fire in a large stream of black flames in order to make a one decisive attack. Key: Sealed w/o Weapon | Sealed w/ Weapon | Unsealed Base | Unsealed Demon | Post-Timeskip Base | Assault Mode Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (High 7-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) Askin's Profile (Note: This was Unsealed Demon Meliodas and Völlstandig Askin) Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Knights Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6